Interlude
by MaciS
Summary: Slowly, Elena opens her eyes, a small smile painting its way on her face as she gazes at Damon's sleeping figure beside her. Takes place between season 4 and season 5.


**~Interlude~**

The morning light dances it's way through the partially drawn blinds, twirling itself a small path down the length of the room. It lands squarely on Elena's face, and she squeezes her eyes shut, arm coming up to shield her face as she mumbles something intelligible.

She moves a little to the right in the bed, her body coming into contact with the warm, lean hardness of another. Slowly, Elena opens her eyes, a small smile painting its way on her face as she gazes at Damon's sleeping figure beside her.

He is so peaceful, she thinks absently, tracing the contours of his face with her eyes, so at ease. There is no tension in his shoulders – hasn't been for a while – and she's never seen him happier than now, that they're together.

Her smile stretches, the thought that _she_ is the reason he's been so happy one that she cherishes like a treasure.

A treasure they both share, since she has never been as happy than she is now, with him.

Elena's fingertips graze the length of Damon's arm, up and down, up and down, gliding across the smooth expanse of his skin until she reaches his jaw. Her hand settles there, and she extends her index finger to lightly scratch the small stubble that decorates his entire jaw.

Damon's hand comes up to hold hers in place, and he opens his blue, blue eyes.

She feels her heart stutter for a second, before it resumes its steady beating. Elena can never get over the way Damon looks at her in the morning – it is a blend of intensity and adoration unlike any she's ever seen. Like she's the only thing that matters in this world – the final piece to the puzzle that is his life. It never fails to take her breath away.

Elena has never felt as special as she has every morning of this summer, when Damon finally wakes up and looks at her.

Every morning, Elena feels herself fall in love all over again with Damon.

She sees the corner of his mouth curve upwards, and her heart starts to race a little in her chest. "Hey," he greets her, voice a little rough and raspy from sleep.

"Hey," she says back softly, noting that he hasn't released his hold of her hand yet, and her heart warms. "Sleep well?"

"Mm-hmm," Damon answers, releasing her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. "Till you woke me up. You need to learn to keep your hands off me." He tugs her closer to him, and Elena lets out a breathy laugh.

Her eyes are alight with humor as she smacks him lightly on his exposed chest. "I will if you do," she replies, threading her fingers through the dark black of his hair.

He rolls them over so that he's on top of her, elbow on each side of her body. "Sorry, can't keep that promise." His eyes are soft as he looks at her.

Elena looks straight back at Damon– doesn't flinch, doesn't look away – in this perfect little bubble of a moment in their infinite lives, and she doesn't think there is someone on this earth that she can love more than she loves him.

She arches upward slightly so that their lips are a breadth away from each other. "I'm so happy…here with you," she mumbles, and her arms lock around his neck as he tilts his head towards hers, and presses a searing kiss to her lips.

They fuse and melt together perfectly. The jagged ends of her soul, brought by the losses of the people she's loved, and of the sad experiences that have shaped her, fit so well against the jagged ends of his.

There will be no one as perfect for Elena as Damon is.

As they break away from each other, he laces their fingers together, and kisses her knuckles. His mouth slowly curves into a wicked grin.

Elena stares at him questioningly. "What?"

"Just thinking of the most perfect way to get back at you for that prank you pulled yesterday," he answers conversationally, his hands sliding down her arms.

Elena's eyes widen in mock fear. "You wouldn't."

"Like hell I wouldn't," he snorts, and then proceeds to tickle her mercilessly.

She tries to push him away and quiet her helpless giggles, but to no avail. He persists, teasing her mercilessly until she admits defeat, and he falls back down next to her.

They spend the rest of the day in bed, eating breakfast together, watching movies and talking, exchanging jokes and stories like they've been doing this all their lives. It's so easy to be with Damon, Elena muses, so comfortable. She has never been more herself.

She cannot believe that it is in death that she feels more alive.

Suddenly, Damon leaves over, kisses Elena tenderly on the mouth. "I'm so happy here with you too," he says, and she smiles, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well hello there Vampire Dairies! Long time no see! I can't believe it's been more than two years since I've last written for this fandom. I've watched the show as religiously as I have in the past, but college has a way of drying the creative well. Nonetheless, it's been too long, and I felt like it was time to revisit Damon and Elena in this wonderful fandom :) As I said in the summary, this is kind of an interlude between season 4 and season 5, kind of what I feel like a part of the summer would be like for them. There is no doubt in my mind that Damon and Elena are going to be riding the couple struggle bus next season, so I felt like they deserved a quiet, perfect moment in the meantime. Don't hesitate to drop in a review! Would love to hear what you guys think about this!

Much love,

~Maci


End file.
